


Hey Jude

by TakeASadSongAndMakeItBetter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, References to the Beatles, Slow Dancing, The Beatles - Freeform, omg the fluff, super fluff, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:58:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakeASadSongAndMakeItBetter/pseuds/TakeASadSongAndMakeItBetter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds an old record player in the basement...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Jude

**Author's Note:**

> It's super short, but I hope y'all like it just the same!

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad._

_Take a sad song and make it better._

Dean swayed softly to the music as he stood, barefoot in the kitchen. A few days before, Sam had been cleaning up the basement when he came upon an old record player accompanied with many boxes of records. He had no idea how they got there, since the Beatles were much past the time of the Men of Letters, but whoever the records belonged to obviously had excellent taste.

_Remember to let her into your heart._

_Then you can start, to make it better._

Castiel stood in the doorway to the kitchen, leaning against the frame. A small smile played on his pink lips as he watched Dean slice tomatoes and dance to the music that floated over him pleasantly. God, what that man did to him. Weeks ago, he had accidentally admitted his feelings for the hunter, and thankfully Dean felt the same way. Maybe miracles still existed after all.

_Hey Jude, don't be afraid._

_You were made to go out and get her._

Dean felt arms around him from the back. Setting down the knife, the hunter turned and slid his own arms around the cuddly angel, burying himself in Cas' warmth. He noticed with a smile that Cas was wearing his old ACDC t-shirt and blue jeans instead of the trademark trench coat. He had taken to wearing Dean's clothes lately.

"Dance with me, baby," Dean whispered tenderly into Cas' ear, but all he received in reply was a gentle nod and a soft sigh as Cas leaned into the man he loved.

_Remember to let her under your skin._

_Then you begin, to make it better._

Dean sung the words softly into Cas' ear, his smile growing as the other man shut his eyes and buried his face deeper into the space beneath the hunter's jaw. Dean could feel the angel's warm breath on his neck as they swayed gently to the music. 

<><><><> 

Sam watched from the doorway as his brother rocked his best friend around the kitchen, the half-sliced tomatoes left forgotten on the counter. The record had stopped a while ago with a telltale click, but the two were too immersed in each other to notice or care. He smiled to himself before shutting the door quietly behind him.

Maybe things were getting better after all.


End file.
